Of Huffledors and Slytherpuffs
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: Kurt and Blaine discuss Rachel, The "Jeremiah detour" and which Hogwarts House they'd be in. Klaine, obviously.


_OK...my first Glee fic. I hope it isn't appalling._

_Warning: it's unbelievablely fluffy in parts, and near the end it gets slightly insane. It discusses the BlaineXRachel thing and the "Jeremiah Detour", as I have christened it._

_I hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p>They laid back on the bed, hands clasped and silent. Neither of them had said anything since Blaine had knocked on the door, and Kurt thought he seemed distracted.<p>

These suspicions were confirmed a moment later, when Blaine turned to face his boyfriend, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What's up? You've been really quiet today," Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"I was...wondering," said Blaine, looking like he was choosing every word carefully before he said it. "After, I kissed Rachel and agreed to go out with her...why did you have a go at me like that?"

Kurt stiffened. "I thought we covered that at the time."

"Don't be like that," Blaine said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I just...I'm not sure that was the whole story. You've not said anything like that since, and with all the other kids who are having trouble with this, you've been more than supportive. Why was I different?"

Kurt, relaxed by Blaine's show of affection, squeezed his hand. "I would have thought that this..._us_, would have explained that."

Blaine just looked confused, so Kurt rolled his eyes and continued.

"I was jealous, silly."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, Blaine, jealous."

"Why were you jealous?" Blaine asked. "I mean, you weren't jealous about Jeremiah. Or didn't you like me then?"

"I _did_ like you then; and I _was_ jealous about the "Jeremiah detour."

Blaine gave a snort at that, and Kurt swatted at his head.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be serious here."

"OK, OK, I'm sorry," Blaine said, the sound muffled because his fist was stuffed into his mouth to stop him laughing."

"I was jealous of Jeremiah because you loved him. I didn't show it, partly because you loved him, but also because I thought I might still have a chance."

"I knew that song was a bad idea!" Blaine groaned, head in his hands.

"It _did_ freak him out a bit," Kurt conceded. "_And_ you got him fired. Did you not notice that he kept running away?"

"I was caught up in the moment!"

Kurt noticed that Blaine's face was bright scarlet, so he decided to drop the subject.

"Anyway, I thought I might still have a chance, given Jeremiah's reluctance; and I thought, well, at least he's actually gay, so that's an improvement."

"Was that...?"

Kurt nodded. "When you kissed Rachel, that hurt, but I told myself that was just the alcohol talking," he said with a wry smile. "When you agreed to go out with her, I didn't have that to hold onto anymore. Hence me...temporarily becoming insane."

Blaine chuckled under his breath and smiled. "When she...uh...attacked me, in the coffee shop...you didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

"Not...strictly speaking," Kurt said, looking a little guilty. "Rachel wanted to know where she could find you, so I told you her when you come to get coffee and met her there. The kissing was _completely _her idea, but I did think that I might be able to work it to my advantage."

"You didn't give up then?"

"I couldn't do that," Kurt said simply. "I wasn't going to lose another boy to Rachel Berry, especially not one who was actually gay."

"Good thing you were so determined, wasn't it?" said Blaine with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. When they pulled apart, he tapped Kurt on the nose and said, "You're so devious. If you went to Hogwarts, I reckon you'd be a Slytherin."

"Really? I think you'd be a Hufflepuff, or maybe a Gryffindor."

"A Huffledor, then?"

"Yeah, a Huffledor. Would you still love me if I was a Slytherin?"

"Of course I would. Anyway, you're a borderline Hufflepuff-Slytherin, so we could still be together, my little Slytherpuff."

"Love you too, Blaine Huffledor. Who said inter-House relationships can't work?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at Cho and Harry!"

Kurt sighed. Blaine, darling, their relationship crashed and burned."

"They were happy for a little while..." Blaine insisted.

"But then they broke up and Harry realised that Ginny was the love of his life, married her and had three children."

"OK, Tonks and Lupin, then."

"He nearly left her and then they died," Kurt countered.

"Draco and Astoria."

"No one knows what House Astoria was in. It's more than likely that she was in Slytherin like her sister."

"Neville and Luna!" said Blaine, sounding a little desperate.

"You do know that's not canon, don't you, Blaine? Neville married Hannah Abbott - _there's_ your example of an inter-House relationship that worked - and probably had a daughter named Alice at some point; and Luna married Rolf Scamander, grandson of the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and had twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander."

Blaine stared at him, open-mouthed. "You just out-Pottered me," he said in tones of awe.

"Better get used to it, Mr Warbler."

* * *

><p><em>So there we go. I told you it got insane.<em>

_Please, **no favourites without a review** :)_


End file.
